


Silent Curse

by Raerodrayne



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, selective mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raerodrayne/pseuds/Raerodrayne
Summary: Ruby hasn't spoken for years. Will she finally be able to find the ability she lost, or will she stay silent forever?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever RWBY fic. I tried. Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> This story is a 1st person type, just a warning ahead of time. 
> 
> Minor mention of slight abuse, but nothing too graphic or intensive.

It was raining when I woke up. That was the first thing I noticed. The lighting flickered and the entire room lit up. I sighed to myself and got out of bed. It seemed like a waste of time to sleep through thunderstorms, they’re so relaxing and calming you should enjoy them instead. At least, that’s what my mother used to tell me. Now all anyone ever told me was information to do my missions right. I guess I couldn’t complain, it made money and money took care of what I need. They say living life is what made life worth it, though I guess that meant what I’m doing was just surviving. It’s kind of funny when you thought about it. I survive by ending the lives of others. I just wish I could feel something for what I do. Though instead, I felt nothing. However, that all changed, when I met,  _her_.

 

Life has a funny way of showing you that you’re alive. It will ruin you or make you feel like you’re the most unique person in the world. Sometimes, it’ll even make you feel amazing just to destroy your will to live a few hours later. Though I don’t remember feeling happy, it’s been roughly 11 years since mom died. It’s been hard to smile or laugh with my family. I try though. They know it’s only a mask, I’m not fooling them. Yet I still pretend I can. Honestly, I don’t remember the last time I truly smiled, until I met,  _her_.

 

I don’t know why I felt a connection, if I’m being honest. She was mean and stuck-up. Acted as though she were a princess that we should all bow before just because of her name. Though I will say, she was beautiful. Her white hair with that ponytail on the side, her light blue eyes that hid loneliness and sadness deep within them, and her smile. I swear to this day; every time she smiles, my heart stops beating. I never knew I could feel so happy, and I never knew what love really was. I’m just glad I can say that I’m in love with, _her_.

 

I just wish she could be in love with,  _me_.

 

_Weiss Schnee._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ruby, we’re going to be late to class!” Yang yelled as she bolted out the door. I knew she didn’t care about class, she just wanted to see a certain Faunus. I still smiled, finishing up getting ready for class. I’m proud of my big sister for finally confessing to the one she loved. They seem really happy together. I just wish I could be with the one I loved.

“Come on you dolt! You heard your sister, we’re almost late!” Weiss scowled at me as she grabbed my arm and drug me to class. I find it sickly funny how she came back just to make sure I wasn’t late. I almost felt like she cared. Her hand was cold on my wrist, I noticed. My heart began to pick up speed in my chest. I can’t help how I felt around her, I’ve tried many times to control my emotions. They never seemed to work.

“I’m sorry we’re late, Professor Oobleck!” Weiss stated as we walked into the classroom. “Ruby took too long to get ready.” I sighed and waved to the teacher.

“That’s quite alright, and remember, Doctor! I didn’t get my degree for nothing. Now, get to work.” _Dr._ Oobleck replied as he dashed across the classroom. It always surprised me how quick he could move. People argued that it’s his semblance, while some others say it’s the coffee he would drink. Though when anyone asked he would just laugh and gives us some random fact about whatever is in his head at the time. It can be a good time killer in classes though, so some students would abuse that to get out of extra work.

As soon as we sat down though, I took my notebook out and began doodling. It’s not that I didn’t care about the class, in fact my grades were all fairly high. Though Ice Princess disliked that I never have to study or pay attention to do well. She wouldn’t say that directly to me, but I knew it’s what she thought.

I was doodling a few Boarbatusks fighting some Ursa when a piece of paper hit my hand. I looked to who would have tossed it my way, and sure enough. Yang was waving at me with a large grin on her face. I sighed and opened the note.

_Hey, Blake and I are going to Vale later tonight, you want to come with? Maybe you can invite Ice Queen._

I rolled my eyes and replied to the letter.

_She has that date with Neptune tonight, I doubt we’ll see her, though maybe you should take Blake on a date as well instead of dragging your sister along. That’d just be weird._

I tossed the paper back to Yang. Though Dr. Oobleck cleared his throat and looked at us.

“You two seem rather interested in what you’re doing. So, Ms. Xiao Long, can you tell us what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune’s forces?”

“Uhh…” Yang smiled and just stared off into space. I tried to hold back my smile as well to keep the attention off of me. Though thankfully Pyrrha was there to save the day.

“Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark.” The redhead stated.

“General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep.” Blake offered more information to the subject. “His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured.” Yang looked at her with amazement for knowing the answers though. As if paying attention in class _wasn’t_ how she would know this as well.

“Ah yes, thank you ladies. Ms. Xiao Long, please remember to pay attention and you’d know these as well.” Dr. Oobleck said, Yang nodded in return, giving me a smile and a thumbs-up. I smiled back at her.

 

Once class was over Yang stopped me as I was walking out of the classroom and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“Hey there little sis, any plans today?” She asked.

I shook my head.

“Kitten!” Yang let go of me and wrapped her arms around Blake. Her ears were hidden behind the ribbon but I saw them twitch slightly at the nickname.

“I told you not to call me that, Yang.” She said coldly, though still hugged Yang back.

“Aw, but you’re just so kyuutteee!!” Yang began to nuzzle against Blake. It was sort of weird to watch them, so I tried to walk away. However, Yang grabbed my arm before I could. I stuck my tongue out at her in protest. “Not so fast Rubes! You’re coming with us.” I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Blake for a saving grace. She only smiled at me. Traitor.

“Hey, Weiss’ friends.” My heart sank. I knew who that voice was. I turned around and saw their blue hair. Neptune. Why was he here? Yang and Blake knew I stiffened up though, and hopefully they would let me get free.

“What do you want, Neptune? We have names, by the way.” Yang said, though she wouldn’t let go of me. I sighed and stood still, praying this wouldn’t last long.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, have you gals seen Weiss?” He stood straight up and ran his fingers through his hair, probably thinking he was sexy. _Gross_. Though he looked my way and winked, I felt like I wanted to vomit. He’s so disrespectful, I didn’t know what she saw in him.

“Not since class ended, she seemed in a hurry though.” Blake answered him. “We have plans, so we’ll see you around.” We began to walk away when Neptune rushed in front of us. Me, more specifically.

“I don’t think I got your name.” He smiled at me. I wanted to punch him, but couldn’t. _Restrain yourself for Weiss’ sake._

“You know her name. Now don’t you have an heiress to take to dinner?” Yang said, stepping between us. She was getting irritated.

“Aw come on, don’t be like that. I can’t talk to girls because I have a girlfriend? That’s not cool.” He smirked.

Yang was about to deck him in the face, which I wished she would have. That would have been pretty funny to see. Though luckily for him, Weiss came to his rescue.

“There you are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you.” She stood right next to Neptune. However, she pointed at me. Needless to say, I was kind of confused at this.

I raised my eyebrows questioningly at her. Though she seemed to be angrier at me for that.

“The note you left me in my locker this morning?” She pulled out a piece of paper. I tilted my head as she shoved it in my face.

_Weiss, can you see me after Oobleck’s class before you leave to town? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about._

_-Ruby Rose_

There are many things I wanted to say to her, however, I don’t recall ever writing that note. The handwriting is pretty close though, I’ll give them that. I just wonder who wrote it instead, and why put my name down on it?

“So?!” She raised her voice at me, “You’re just going to write this then totally bail on me? My time is precious, you know. I can’t waste it on trivial matters. This is the second time Ruby.”

 _Second time._ What? I don’t recall there being a first. Though my confused look must have irritated the heiress more. She sighed loudly and began walking away. Looking at my team, they were all as confused as I was. Though Neptune stood there with a large smirk on his face.

“So… What was that about?” Yang asked, looking at me. I only managed to shrug and look down. Tears began to softly fall down my cheeks. Weiss being mad at me hurt more than I cared to admit, and even though it wasn’t my fault, the anger she had was still there. She thought it was me, and that’s enough to hurt. More than enough.

Neptune walked away, still holding that face. I wanted to hit him. I think he was the one that set me up, it’d only make sense after what just happened. Though before I could think more, Yang and Blake had their arms around me.

“Aw, sis. Don’t cry.” Yang said softly to me, rubbing my back gently.

“She said this was the second time, though you looked confused when she brought them up. Did you not write those, Ruby?” Blake asked me, though she said it softly and in a non-judging way. I only shook my head as more tears ran down my face.

“So, someone is framing my baby sister.” Yang’s voice had a slight hint of anger building up in it. I looked at her and smiled, and shook my head again. “We need to get back at them. It looks like they’re trying to ruin your chances with Ice Queen. And although I don’t know exactly what you see in her, you care about her and that’s enough for me.”

I couldn’t help but smile at that, to know my sister cared about me even if she didn’t agree with the choices I made, or more specifically, who I fell in love with.

“We’ll help you out, Ruby.” Blake said to confirm that she was on my side as well. I nodded at them both and we walked back to the dorms.

Thankfully, Weiss was already gone. Though Zwei was chilling on my bed when he noticed us. “Arf!” The small corgi barked and jumped down to see us, wagging his tail like crazy. I kneeled down and scratched behind his ear.

Blake quickly moved over to the other side of the room. It was always funny to see her try to rush away from the dog, even though she secretly loved him too. I totally walked into them snuggled together, it was rather adorable.

Before I knew it, I started to doze off a little, my eyes feeling heavy from the short crying session I had earlier. Then my mind went to Weiss as it usually does. Tears began to find their way to my eyes and I tried to hold back the sobs. It didn’t work.

“So, we’re about to head out, Ruby… Ruby, what’s wrong?!” Yang rushed to my side and wrapped me in a hug. There seems to be a lot of hugging today. I’m not against them, being a natural cuddling pro and all. I just wish they were from _her_ … “Ruby, it’s okay. We’re here.”

I nodded into her shoulder. I felt bad, keeping them back like this. I’m supposed to be team leader and yet they seem to have to take care of me more than I do them. Sometimes, I wonder if Ozpin really did make a mistake or not. Everyone tells me I’m a great leader, even though I never feel even _average_ at leading. Weiss or Blake or even Yang could do so much better.

“We can stay here if you want.” Yang said, I shook my head aggressively. I really didn’t want to be the reason they decided to not go on a date. Though they intended to take me with them, I think it’d be best to just stay behind. Let them have their fun.

I rose from the floor and crawled into my bed, I held the scroll in my hand, waving it at Yang so she knew I had it on me. She knew what I meant as well. Sometimes, having a connection like this can be amazing. When you don’t have to tell anyone what you’re thinking or doing, and they’ll just know. It made me wonder if all siblings had a bond like that, or if mine was just the best there was.

“Alright. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to message us, okay?” Yang smiled at me. I nodded.

Blake walked over and handed me a book, **_‘Ninja’s of Love: Dedicated Lovers’_** “Th-this one’s PG” She blushed, and I hugged her as thanks, then she walked back next to Yang. I knew she loved her _filth_ , but secretly, they really were good books.

I smiled at them as they said their goodbyes, still so happy that they got together. Dad bought her a bike and she named it _Bumblebee_ to celebrate. Such a dork. I opened up the book and began to read a bit, though only got about 4-5 pages in when I finally dozed off.

I had a nightmare that woke me from my rest. I shot up out of bed tears blurred my vision, I rushed to the restroom and hugged the toilet. It was miserable. A year ago, I would have never thought emotions could make you sick. I never would have thought that feeling certain ways could control you so heavily, but here I was. Crying and in pain over _a simple crush._

… _A simple crush._

… That felt wrong to say.

It was more than a crush. It felt like way more than anything I’ve ever experienced before. I think that’s when I finally realized I was in love with _her_.

As if fate was laughing at me in some sick joke, the door slammed open. It was Weiss. I figured she should have still been off on her date, though I didn’t look at the time so maybe it was over. Though then I saw she was crying. I quickly cleaned myself off and got up, almost falling over from moving too fast. _Ironic_. She must’ve heard me though, she looked my way.

“R-Ruby, I thought… You were with Blake & Yang.” Her voice made me want to cry again, it sounded so sad. I shook my head and pointed at my stomach. “So, you weren’t feeling well? I see…”

I was kind of surprised to have her not yelling at me for being here, or telling me to leave. Having someone act so cold to you all the time, to have them be nice or considerate under any reason, just felt weird. She fell to her knees, crying more and more though. I did the only thing I really knew how to do, I walked up to her and hugged her. I softly rubbed circles against her back as I felt my shoulder getting soaked with tears. I didn’t mind though, I… Actually, kind of liked it. Hated how she was crying, but to have a reason for her to be this close to me. I felt terrible for enjoying something so sad, but I tried to tell myself it was because she was close. Not because she was crying, I wished she wouldn’t cry. Wished that she could hold me and smile instead.

“I-I don’t even know…” She said between sobs, “Wh-why I liked him.”

I held her tighter, letting her know I was listening.

“He’s such a-an ass, Ruby. He flirted with every girl we walked by, and halfway through dinner he just _kissed_ me.” I was slightly confused at that statement, surely, they kissed before? “I-I didn’t mind it at first. Th-then it got worse.”

My mind instantly went to a bunch of negative thoughts, and I felt pure rage building up in me. I might not have liked him, and I knew he was stupid and not loyal, but Weiss cared about him, and then he did-

“He started to grope me, in public!” She raised her voice, before whispering. “I-I mean, even in private… I wasn’t ready for… _That_ kind of… Relationship…”.

 _‘I’m so sorry…’_ She nuzzled into me more, and I felt myself softly crying for her as well.

“He-he didn’t do much though, I managed to walk away… B-but still… The fact he would…”

She then loosened her grip against me, and leaned back a little. We were staring at each other. Beautiful light blue met silver. I couldn’t help the small smile that was forming on my face, she was just so… Mesmerizing. I could’ve sworn she was smiling a little as well as she looked at me, my heart was racing in my chest, begging to burst free. Free to be against the person it desired. I gently placed my hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears. Then decided I’d do something very risky. I leaned forward slowly. I could’ve sworn she was also leaning to me as well, as if she wanted the same thing. Right when our lips were about to touch. The door swung open, hitting the wall loudly.

“WE’RE BACK, BITCHES!” Yang yelled into the room. Weiss and I jumped to our feet terrified at the sudden outburst, though still very close together. I think Blake noticed this because she looked at Weiss then at me, then frowned at Yang. Yang, however, was oblivious to everything.

“Oh, you’re already awake!” The blonde exclaimed, as she walked over to us and gave us a tight hug.

“G-Get off me, you dolt!” Weiss complained. Yang let us go and smiled.

“Ice Queen isn’t mad at you anymore, good job sis!” Yang patted me on the shoulder, though I was still a bit upset at what she interrupted. I looked over at Weiss who looked at me and her face blushed red softly before she looked away.

Truth be told, I didn’t know how to feel. At all. It seemed like the girl I had feelings for almost felt the same in that short time. I was ecstatic. Even if we didn’t get to, maybe that means there’s something there. Though as soon as I thought that, my mind went to a darker place. _What if she’s only like that because she was hurt and you were there? What if she just wanted the comfort of someone and you were there?_ I shook my head. That doesn’t seem very Weiss-y. I hoped.

“Weiss, Ruby didn’t write those letters.” Blake suddenly spoke up, at the same time my scroll vibrated. I checked it quickly to see what was going on.

 **_Blake:_ ** _I… Think I saw what you and Weiss were doing. I’m sorry Yang ruined that. I’ll try to fix some of this as an apology…_

My face turned red at reading that, though I wasn’t fully sure how she could _fix_ something about mentioning the letters? I listened on.

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, curiously she handed the letters to Blake. “It’s in Ruby’s handwriting and signed by her.” Blake looked them over.

“Ruby, can I see something you wrote today?” Confused, I looked around for my notebook, when I saw it I grabbed and handed it to the Faunus.

“I see.” Blake mumbled to herself. “Okay, Weiss, look.” She offered the letters back and held my notebook close to them. “They look very close, so I can see how you’d think they were from Ruby, but look how they’re looped.”

Weiss’ eyes widened a little, and saw my unique handwriting. Okay, so I like to bubble my letters and add swirls and loops everywhere. Ah well. Weiss looked at me with a soft frown on her face.

“Ruby, why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, her voice soft. I only shrugged.

“You didn’t give her a chance to.” Blake answered for me, “You came up to her and began yelling and accusing her. You didn’t notice how confused she looked when she saw them.”

“I-” Weiss tried to say but was cut off.

“Ruby didn’t write these, but it looks like someone was trying to frame her. They weren’t mean or anything just innocent cards at first glance. They obviously wanted you to slowly dislike Ruby for some reason.” Blake stated.

“And we’re going to kick their ass!” Yang suddenly piped in. I shook my head, of course she could jump into a conversation with no care in the world. Though to my surprise.

“Yes.” Blake agreed with her.

“I agree.” Weiss did as well. “Ruby is my partner and my friend. If someone was trying to ruin our friendship, they can’t just get away with it freely.” She stated as if it was obviously the right thing to do. Though maybe, it was. I wouldn’t know.

Then I felt arms around me and looked down to see Weiss had hugged me, I awkwardly hugged her back.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.” Ice Princess is apologizing to me?! Wow… So many things happened today alone, I didn’t know how to think about any of this. Though when I looked back at BY of my team, Yang was giving me a quick wink and a thumbs-up and Blake was smiling and nodded at me. I blushed more and looked away.

When she left my embrace, I felt a slight ting of loneliness and a little colder. I also longed to be in her arms again, it kind of hurt, truth be told.

“A-Anyway, I’m going to get ready for bed.” Weiss stated, collecting herself.

“Yeah, sleep sounds like a great idea. What about you kitty?” Yang smiled and Blake just sighed.

“Stop calling me that, Yang!” Blake argued with Yang for a few moments before they shared a quick kiss. I smiled, they’re so cute together. I wonder if I’ll be able to share kisses like that with Weiss.

I crawled into my bed with Zwei in my arms, snuggling against his soft fur. Not bothering to close the sheet curtain around my bed. It’s funny, Zwei could be used as a cannon ball and was an amazing battle-corgi, yet he couldn’t find a way past the sheets around my bed. I guess everyone had their own weakness.

“Good night everyone.” Yang said as she got comfortable in bed.

“Night.” Blake and Weiss replied in unison.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

 

 

It was still night when I opened them again. Checking my scroll, 01:44. I looked outside and noticed it was a clear sky. Deciding that I wasn’t going to fall back asleep anytime soon, I got out of bed and put some clothes on. I headed outside onto the roof of the school. Of course, looking down, there was no one around. A few street lamps helped people that had to walk in the dark of night. However, the moon was bright enough to see without them. I looked up at the sky, taking in how beautiful it really was. It was amazing to think of how small we were and how large the world really was. I wondered if I’d ever be able to make a difference. All I truly wanted was to be a hero from the storybooks. Save someone’s life so they could be proud and happy.

 _‘That’s Ruby Rose the Hero!’_ They’d say excitedly. I didn’t really care about the attention, truthfully. I just wanted to help people, fight for what I thought was right and protect others. To save others so they didn’t have to suffer. _Like I did_. I just wanted everyone to live happily ever after.

Blake told me that life wasn’t like fairy tales though. When we first met. Though that’s why we’re here! To make it better, for everyone… At least, that’s what I wanted to think. Maybe, deep down, I still do.

“Ruby?” I heard a familiar voice call out to me, I jumped from being startled and saw where the voice was coming from. I saw Weiss. “I-I’m sorry for startling you. Are you okay?”

I nodded and relaxed. I gave her a smile and beckoned her to come over. So, she did.

“Is everything okay? I woke up and noticed you weren’t in your bed.” My heart began to pick up in my chest. With her closer to me and she sounded slightly worried.

I nodded in reassurance, letting her know I was doing okay. She looked into the sky and sighed.

“A-about earlier…” She started, my heart sunk. Was she going to say it’s nothing? Was she going to tell me to forget about it? I don’t think I wanted to know the answer…

I stared right at her, begging for her to go on, but at the same time begging her to drop the conversation at the same time. She walked up closer to me, and grabbed my hand. She felt cold to the touch, but my hand felt like it was on fire.

“Yang… Interrupted something, I think… You were trying to do?” She half-asked, my eyes widened. Both of our faces blushed bright red as she slowly leaned closer against me. Instinctively, I began to slowly lean towards her as well.

Then it happened.

_I kissed Weiss._

My brain instantly melted when our lips touched. Hers felt so soft against mine, my body felt like it was on fire and everything just felt so right. So, perfect. She had a slight taste of mint, I noticed right away. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly, she returned the gesture. We _sadly_ had to break the kiss, though we were merely a few centimeters away. Our breath was stuttered and our lungs begged for air as we stared into each other’s eyes.

“Th-thank you, Ruby…” Weiss mumbled softly as our lips met again.

I felt her tongue gently rub against my bottom lip, as if asking for permission. I obliged, opening my mouth slightly. Our tongues met and my body felt like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. Everything in me burned with passion and love and happiness. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way about anything in my life. I got a thrill from fighting Grimm, but this… This was nothing like that. I just wanted to stay like that forever, with Weiss’ lips against my own. We separated our lips again, as our lungs cried out for air. We didn’t care though, it was as if kissing made everything else not matter. It was then I accepted that no matter what, I was going to protect Weiss. I was going to do my best for her, and make her fall in love with me. Over and over again.

“Ruby, I…” She said as her breathing began to calm down. Silver met blue and we both smiled brightly.

“I love you, Weiss.” I said, softly. Her eyes widened and her mouth froze open. When she finally realized what had just happened, tears began to fall from her eyes. I gently placed my hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears and smiled at her. Tears fell from my eyes as well.

“I-I love you t-too, Ruby… Y-you… Spoke…” She said, as she kissed me again. My heart raced. “I’ve been on your team for months… And Yang said it’s been… Years… Yet you never spoke… Once…” She said, fighting back the tears in her eyes. I couldn’t tell if they were from happiness or sadness, but I figured the former.

I only smiled at her, it took a lot to say at once. I feared if I tried to talk to her again, I’d go into a coughing fit. That would surely ruin the moment. We stayed in each other’s arms for who cares how long. I loved each and every second, I knew for sure. She smelled really nice. Though when I felt her start to get heavier against me, I nudged her awake. She looked at me tiredly and I motioned for us to go back inside. She nodded and we went.

When we were back in our dorm, the time read, 04:32. Nearly 3 hours, and I don’t know when Weiss came outside to see me either. I gently lead her to the bed and tucked her in, however when I went to go back to my bed she grabbed my shirt.

“Would you, sleep… With me?” She whispered, shyly, looking away to hide her blush.

I smiled even more and nodded my head, as I crawled into her bed snuggling up against her under the blankets. The Ice Princess wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, “I love you, Ruby Rose.” My heart raced in my chest, the same way it did back when she said it the first time.

I replied by kissing her gently on the lips, before we both let sleep take us over. The last thing on my mind was how happy I was to be with the one I loved the most.

 

_Though, it turned out Weiss was thinking the exact same thing._

**Author's Note:**

> White Rose. ♥
> 
> I don't know why, but reading it in a past tense just makes it seem sad. Maybe that's just me though. Feels like they're telling a story that happened, that's no longer a part of their lives. Though can confirm, Ruby and Weiss are very happy together and in love in this fic. :D


End file.
